


Something

by DrGaster



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaster/pseuds/DrGaster
Summary: It's something of hers.





	Something

There’s something she’s not remembering, she’s sure of it.

Being Mr. Johnson’s personal assistant is a big job. He’d forget his own head if it weren’t for Caroline, he’s said it himself. It’s flattering, if foreign. Though a scientist, she’s never been so _important_ before. Some days she feels like she’s just a secretary, but she’s so much more than that.

He’s told her that she is the beating heart of Aperture. It makes her head a little light to think about. What a lofty thing to be called.

She swears she’s forgetting something, but it’s not something of his.


End file.
